The invention relates to a method for operating a motorized screen device comprising a screen windable on a winding tube whose angular position is measured by a sensor, and at least one means of latching of the free end of the screen defining a position termed latched position in the direction of winding, the latching being activated in this direction if the free end of the screen previously reaches at least one position of reversal, to which corresponds for the unwinding a value of angular position of the winding tube termed the position of reversal of rotation, situated beyond the latched position in the direction of unwinding of the screen. The invention also relates to a motorized screen device for the implementation of such a method.